Evasion
Evasion is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to evade enemy patrols and get to the safety of the village. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 43.65 seconds. Overview Stealth is very important in this level, as the enemy can quickly rush the player if they are discovered. Dogs should take top priority since they can quickly sniff out and down the player in one hit. Move slowly and cautiously and stay out of enemy flashlights. Due to the M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle being a suppressed weapon, killing groups of enemies quickly from long range is recommended, because, if left too long, enemies will disperse and become harder to find. The hazy weather also serves as an opponent to the player, as seeing enemies can be difficult through the fog - however, this also works to the player's advantage as human enemies will also have difficulty in seeing them. Don't let this the you (the player) into a false sense of security since dogs, as mentioned above, rely on their nose rather than their eyes to find the player. The level itself is quite linear with the objective always marked (along with the player's distance away from it). Walkthrough for Veteran When the player first starts out, he can hear a patrol of 4 men coming, so he should take cover. They will proceed to walk behind the player's spawn, where they can either be left or dispatched of. Now the player has 2 options. If the player goes left, they will see one enemy with a dog, letting him pass is possible, but time-consuming. Continuing onward will unveil a patrol of 3 men. They can be eliminated fairly easily if the players are competent. Next is a pair of men, easiest way to continue ahead is to kill them. Get them and then move right instead of ahead and follow a path then move left, then 2 tangos will be in sight. If the player goes right he will need to sprint uphill and keep going until he is in front of a pair of 2 tangos, but beware dog patrols. No matter if the player went left or right, there will be 2 men, so the player should take them out, then shift his view left, and a man and a dog will be in front of him. Shoot the dog through the man's leg, then finish him off. Now things get tricky. A dog patrol with 3 guys and 2 dogs come, so go prone on a hill and slip past or take them out, but it's hard if the player is a bad sniper. If done properly, he'll have eyes on another pair. Go up on the hill, and if the player looks carefully, 3 men will be hanging out on the ridge opposite, so take them and then go down and get the 2 guards the player saw before. Now go up on the hill and the player will see the last pair of guys, and if the player made it that far he should do this part easily, now he should slide down and get his stars. Tips *If the player is spotted, he should take out his USP .45 with Tactical Knife and sprint to the finish line, only killing enemies in his way. *Once the player kills the first few enemies he should trade one of their weapons for his USP.45 just in case he gets spotted. However, the player may miss his tactical knife. *An easy way to take out the large group at the end, is to kill the guy in the back when he goes off and lags a little behind the rest of the group. Then the player should wait for the other guy to come around and if he wants, he can kill him when he stops just short of where the river opens up. *On Veteran there will be 3 men and a dog just before the player gets to the river. The easiest way to take these men out is to kill the 2 men standing next to eachother. After that kill the man and the dog. *The best way to take out a guy and a dog is to make sure to take the guy out first. The dog will take time to be alerted, while the guy will notice right away if the dog is killed. The dog will realize after a short moment that you killed it's handler. *Hug the right side all the way, and crawl under the pipe. It is easy to finish with just a few kills. *Throwing frag grenades will draw the enemies' attention to the area where it landed, rather than the player's actual position. This can act as a decoy, which is very useful for diverting the last group of enemies. *To achieve the IW record time, it is highly advisable to use only the USP .45 and not stop to trade your M14 for a different gun. When you reach the frozen river, sprint straight across, and then move left. This avoids the large dog patrol, and gives a chance to reload. Also, it is much easier to beat the record on single player. Trivia *It is 100% possible to finish this mission without killing anyone, simply hide and slowly move up until the player is about 2/3 of the way to the end (where about 5 men and 2 dogs walk across the stream). Then the player should follow them as they pass, then after they start back down the stream, run. *This mission is based on Contingency. *It is strange that the two enemies on the ridge don't see the green smoke. *When the player picks up a enemies weapon Soap or Price will address him as Roach. *Speedruns of the level show that only two enemies will have to be killed in order to beat Infinity Ward's best time. Everyone else can be avoided and won't be alerted if done correctly. *On harder difficulties, there will be more enemies. *Although time consuming its possible to beat the whole level prone. *It is possible to complete the mission using only the tactical knife. Video thumb|300px||Solo Veteran speedrun, 38:20|left thumb|300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels